Some Trying
by theytalktome
Summary: Well, you can always hide out in the women's locker room... Slash: Punk / JBL


His eyes were idle on the television. It really was the last thing he wanted to watch as he re-dressed himself in his suit. There was only one thing he actually wanted to watch, something he wouldn't miss for the entire world. For endless months he'd been chasing the Chicago made Punk. He was certain it had been a full year, if he was back at home in New York he would know the exact days. Calendars had been filled with endless check marks over the days, X's could only make him think of his never-to-be love.

Layfield collapsed into the chair, mind buzzing with ideas for his next scheme to get closer to his goal. Brooks was playing back, sometimes, and became a little more flirty, it drove Layfield crazy and he knew it. He closed his eyes, fingers tugging at his brown hair; wanting wrapped up in long black tresses like the insatiable addiction it was. With a heavy sigh he got himself back up and put his cowboy hat on as he left the room.

As he did every night, he waited by the locker room and waited until Punk gave up on putting it off and came. He stood in front of him, and John tipped his cowboy hat as he always did, it was cheesy, but he knew Phil secretly liked it. He smiled, they smiled. They where smiling at each other. Unusual. He stepped a little closer, circling around him a few paces while he shook his head in annoyance, John really was going to try this again. Hands slowly fixed around his waist, they hadn't been thrown off just yet... This was different. He wasn't throwing him away.

John grinned and turned Brooks around, this was it, he had won. His constant presents, affection, longing, waiting, it was all coming to an end. He won. His smile was endless at the idea that he had won. It was so perfect. His hand ran up his rib cage as he leaned in to kiss him. He met hard with the wall he had been leaning against, his back crashing hard against it. He gasped out in pain, after getting trashed in the ring that was the last thing he wanted to be hit hard against.

There was one place that Punk could always hide out. The Diva's locker room. They knew he was gay, they didn't have to worry about him getting iffy with them, and at the most it was more enjoyable to have him there, he knew everything that went down in the Superstar's locker room anyways. Inside dirt and thoughts on what they had on, could it get better? ....It was the one place Layfield never walked into, except that one time he managed to get lucky with his old manager.

JBL paced outside the door; he managed to find roses, he probably even stole them from somebody, either way, he had gathered a huge bouquet and Phillip didn't need to know where the hell it had come from. He watched every woman go in and out, glancing at his watch every time and turning every person down who asked if the flowers were for them, they knew they weren't: there was only one real reason JBL was waiting outside their room.

The night was coming to an end, and watching everyone go by with their boyfriend or girlfriend was getting more irritating by the hour. He was sure that the Diva's room was practically empty, for the most part... A few hadn't been by in forever, and he couldn't remember who walked in. Everyone was probably held up with Phil, gossiping about what a loser he was to be waiting outside like that. He gave up on waiting and took a breath as he walked into the room, he was sure that someone was going to knock his balls up his throat with a stiletto... On the other hand, there was potential to see some breasts in the process, which was always worth the kick... sort of.

He brushed past Kelly and Maria, giving the second a vicious glare as she walked out. Phil was sitting there on the table, a girl covered herself as fast as possible with a towel and one was absentmindedly dressing with out taking notice of him... until she turned around and screamed for him to get out, erupting several of them who scattered away from Phil who looked like he was trying to become invisible.

He didn't even care anymore to see a girl naked - he could do that any day. JBL's cowboy boots drifted him across the carpeted floor, he stood in front of Punk and waited for him to open his eyes before he put his arms on either side of him, pushing him up into the mirror and tossing the flowers aside. Phil wasn't running, or making any attempt to leave, he closed his eyes and John took his chance to kiss him. They melted into one another perfectly. Phil's tattooed arms felt wonderful and tingled as they slowly wrapped around his neck and threw the white hat aside. They fell over on the table and John decided quickly to push his luck even further. If he had to bet against himself he'd say he must have slipped something into his Pepsi to make him react that way, but he knew he had far too much respect for him to do that. They blocked out the screeching bitchfest of complaints from the two Smackdown diva's. If he had a minute to care about anything but his lip's roaming across Phil's neck he would be curious to how Mark could put up with Michelle's voice, but it was probably her throat he was dealing with.

The sweat drenched rib cage shirt came off and met with an audible smack in Guerrero's face post-trademark phrase, she threw it back and stormed out, Phil chuckled and threw his head back as teeth nipped gently at the soft skin, John started on taking apart his tie when his arms found themselves locked within the Glamazon's grasp, she dragged him into the hall way and tossed the cowboy into the security guards. It wasn't her job to control the superstars as much as she'd love to smack every last one of them twenty feet below the ring.

Phil picked the hat off the floor, it became a temporary flower vase. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment until Phoenix came back. He thanked her meekly, feeling like the next one to get a taste of the real power she held, but he was entirely grateful she threw him out when she did. He wasn't too sure what came over him. The girls slowly came back, every last one asking him what he was doing kissing him back, and looking like it was about to go even farther.

With a heavy sigh he gathered the flowers in one arm and put the hat on his head, feeling absolutely ridiculous wearing it. His eyes scanned every hall way as he searched for John, his mind heavy with thoughts and decisions. He paced next to the exit until John showed up. He smiled and stood up, they said nothing but John held out his arm with a warm smile and led him out the door to his limousine. The driver was nowhere to be found and possibly for the first time John opened the door himself for Phil to get in, he followed shortly after and set the flowers aside on the bar and threw his hat down to the side row of seats...


End file.
